


chelsea, chelsea, i believe

by the_eighth_sin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It's not really a surprise to find out that Shawsy likes it a little rough. Guy is a fighter through and through, same way Brandon is, and you have to be atleast a little bit masochistic to play hockey anyway. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	chelsea, chelsea, i believe

**Author's Note:**

> SO WE JUST WON THE STANLEY CUP LIKE 5 HOURS AGO AND I AM STILL NOT HANDLING IT ERGO I WROTE PORN. 
> 
> Unbetaed because there was nobody around who could.

It's not really a surprise to find out that Shawsy likes it a little rough. Guy is a fighter through and through, same way Brandon is, and you have to be atleast a little bit masochistic to play hockey anyway.

So it's not really a surprise when Brandon wrestles Shawsy face down one night, squeezes his shoulders harder than he normally would and watches the way Shawsy flushes all up his back, gasping and arching slightly into the press of Brandon's body, hips snug to Shawsy's ass.

The regular sex that springs up after that first night is a bit more of a surprise. Brandon's never really worried about the gender of the person he's sleeping with, and he's only had a couple of relationships that have lasted longer than a week, none since he got into the NHL. Generally though the NHL isn't a particularly gay friendly organisation, not yet anyway. 

(Things are starting to change, they had that mini conference mid season about avoiding gay slurs the same way they can't use racist ones, and a couple of guys grumbled but Brandon noticed the way that it started to dry up, less 'no homo's and 'don't be so gay's bandied about in the locker room.)

So to say he's surprised by how willingly Shawsy gets on his knees and sucks Brandon's dick like he'll die without it is an understatement. The fact that he doesn't mind when Brandon tugs on his hair when he comes, hard enough to bring tears to Shawsy's eyes, ties in with the way he shudders when Brandon bites him almost hard enough to break the skin or leaves fingerprint bruises across Shawsy's hips. It makes him sound like an inconsiderate lover or whatever but Shawsy always comes hard enough that it wipes him out after, so Brandon doesn't feel too bad when the guys rib Shawsy about the huge fucking hickey he has between his shoulder blades. 

They keep it pretty mild regardless, bites and scratches and some strained muscles from getting a little bit too athletic after training or a game. Brandon gets the feeling Shawsy wants something more though, and he spends a few days worrying about whether Shawsy's going to stop their little agreement. He's kind of gotten used to sending a text and having a hot piece of ass appear at his door.  
It's nothing like that though, when Shawsy knocks on his hotel room door on the Wednesday after their game. He looks determined, jaw set and head held high when he marches in sleep pants and a zip up hoodie that does nothing to hide the fact that he isn't wearing a shirt underneath. He stands opposite Brandon and announces, "I want you to spank me."

Brandon sucks in air so fast he chokes and Shawsy has to come over and pat his back until he stops trying to cough up a lung.  
"Is that a no then?" he asks, and Brandon's shakes his head slowly. In fact, it's kind of a FUCK YES if the way his dick is already raring to go is any indication.  
"I was just surprised." He says, voice rough from coughing so hard. Shawsy's hand is still on his shoulder and he glances down at his own hands, spreads them open palms up and jumps when Shawsy inhales quickly, eyes darting between Brandon's face and the width of his hands. "But yeah, okay, if you're sure." Shawsy's already nodding and Brandon grins. "Okay, so bed?" 

Shawsy stands up first, strips off his jacket and pants, dick bobbing as he crawls up onto the mattress. "Like this?" he asks, perched on his hands and knees, and Brandon groans softly. Shawsy just looks so good spread out like this, long limbs and thick thighs and soon he's going to be all pinked up from Brandon's hand.  
He steps forward and to the side of the bed, trying to eye up the right angle for his first hit. Brandon's never done this before, but he knows his hands and he knows his strength. He's got this.

The first blow is a little light, just warming up the skin. Brandon has to reign in the urge to just lay into him, leaving overlapping handprints along his ass and thighs, make Shawsy ache with it. Instead he keeps it light, drifting in straight lines from the very top of his ass down along his thighs, starting all over again when Shawsy's skin is flushed the same pink as his chest and face. He's moaning softly with every blow, chest heaving and spine arching, pushing back into Brandon's hand.

"You done yet?" Brandon says, voice low and Shawsy whimpers softly, sinking down into the quilt and shaking his head. "Just a few more, and then I'll fuck you, yeah babe? Get my dick in there while you're aching." Brandon can barely hear Shawsy's shaky moan over the handful of harder smacks he lands.

Shawsy goes silent when Brandon pushes inside, thumbs hooked into either side of his hole to hold him open. He's always so tight and Brandon hates to be a cliche but its true what he says when he leans over Shawsy's back and grunts, "Fuck, you're always so tight Shawzer." tucking one hand between the bed and Shawsy's body, wrapping his hand around where he's stiff and wet, precome pooling on the material beneath them.

"Gonna come Shawsy? Gonna come with my dick in you, now your ass is all sore from the spanking?" He's groaning and writhing and making all the noises Brandon loves, but he still isn't coming. Brandon decides to bring out the big guns. He sits back on his heels a little, slowing down his thrusts until he's drawing out and fucking in at a glacial pace, he spanks Shawsy again, sinks his fingers into the reddening skin and says, "Fucking come Andrew."

It's pretty satisfying to see the way he arches and whines as he comes, hips jerking against the bed once, twice, three times, spreading the mess all over his stomach and thighs. Brandon fucks him in earnest now he's all pliant and loose limbed, planting a hand on Shawsy's lower back so he has better leverage as he fucks and fucks and comes.

They pass out pretty soon after, tired from the game and the orgasms and Brandon knows it’s going to suck when they wake up in a single bed and sticky and dirty, but for now its pretty nice to settle down beside someone, warm and relaxed, and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the title on my current state of 'crying about hockey' plus a cup full of Hawks loyalty.
> 
> This is all [ listedheart's ](https://twitter.com/listedheart/status/349410404973293569) fault plus twitter enablers and the sad sad lack of Bollig/Shawsy fic in this fandom.
> 
> I haven't slept yet. It's 9am. I'm so sorry.
> 
> The conflict over Shawsy vs. Shawzy is ongoing but I think Shawsy looks prettier so until we have definitive canon spelling I'm sticking with it


End file.
